fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hearth
Hearth used to be a malicious witch, but after achieving redemption through the fire dojo, she set out to aid lost souls and fulfill their wishes to put them to rest. She also has taken it upon herself to combat any other witches who use their powers for evil and uses her own witchcraft to fight them. Story The Young Witch When she was a houndour, Hearth succumbed to a life of witchery under the guidance of Ingrid. After becoming competent in the dark arts, Hearth was let go by the Witchfox to spread her teachings and influence others with her newly learned skills. While she went on her journey, the treachery and sheer unforgiving nature of the wilderness took its toll on Hearth. Finding Redemption About a year later, Hearth evolved into a houndoom. Becoming desperate to restore her power, she tried to siphon the life force of a nidoqueen. Killing the poison pokemon, Hearth soon found out afterwards that the nidoqueen had two children. Traumatized by this, Hearth escaped quickly, leaving the two kids mourning their deceased mother. The houndoom was fed up with her way of life and was inspired to find redemption for all that she has done under Ingrid. She heard of the fire dojo, the Pyre, and ventured towards it. She barely made it through a volcanic environment, an ashstorm razing her body and causing her to faint. The only reason she lived through the ordeal was because Ignatius found her and took her in to safety in the dojo. Ignatius and his lover, Mael, a female incineroar, bandaged and helped bring Hearth back to good health. Adamant at first because of tales she heard of Ignatius, the houndoom eventually warmed up to the dojo residents and witnessed Ignatius and Vulcan's graduation ceremony. Watching Ignatius' teary separation and final goodbye to Mael and his friends inspired Hearth to remain in the dojo and find redemption. Team Crescent Hearth graduated the dojo with intentions to use her witchery for good despite its dark origins. She hunted witches for months until she was caught by Hildegard's trainer. After her trainer's death, she banded with Jude and Shard to locate Hildegard. Houndoom planned on reuniting with Ingrid to help them find the lucario. She brought her team to the Witchfox's lair. They camped nearby and while Jude and Shard still slept, Hearth sneaked into Ingrid's cave, having a hearty reunion with her teacher. She planned to bring Jude over so that Ingrid could show him the consequences of his obsession with vengeance. The next morning, Hearth brought him in, Ingrid showing Jude a horrifying vision, trying to demonstrate his potential with her tutelage. Instead she scared the absol away. Hearth told the Witchfox that she would do what she could to tap into the potential power within Jude's darkness. The two dark types returned to camp and were greeted with a rather humorous scene of Shard having trapped Evaki in an ice pillar, the noivern begging to do anything to be let go. On the Path to Sanctuary Hearth and her team now had a new path thanks to the noivern informing them of the Sanctuary. Hearth also had a new goal, that being to provide Jude a chance to find inner peace through Ignatius' help. As they crossed a meadow, Jude got into an argument with Hearth over his obsession with Hildegard. They eventually fought, Hearth winning in the end and leaving him with burns. The absol was treated and soon they were once again on their way. Soon enough they arrived at the haven, which was being guarded by a hitmonlee and scyther. Jude fought with them, but Hearth jumped in, taking a hit from the absol and stopping the fight. Hearth suggested that Jude seek help from Ignatius now that they were there. Not long after, Fleur walked into the scene, informing them that Ignatius had passed. Hearth was hit hard by this news, hoping not only to give Jude a good guide to soothe his inner turmoil, but also to reunite and converse with him after the many years they separated. Fleur, being the new leader, took Jude in to speak to him. Meanwhile, Hearth would explore the Sanctuary and mourn Sagefox's death. Jude's Battle with Hildegard Hearth stuck around to see Jude's inevitable battle with the lucario they had been searching for. Before the battle began, Hearth reunited with Seara, who she studied with in the Pyre Dojo, though the salazzle was an outcast and never completed her training. It was not long before the fight commenced and Jude wound up losing in an embarrassing display, the most damage the absol having done being the tearing of Hildegard's jacket. Shard was greatly injured in trying to protect Jude from Hilde's final blow, and both had to be put under medical watch for a little longer than a day before they could meet with others. When that time passed, Hearth went in to check up on Jude and Shard. She observed as Hildegard talked with Jude, the two forgiving each other after a heartfelt exchange that convinced Jude it was an accident. As the two continued to recover, Hearth spent a good amount of time talking to everyone she could at Sanctuary, learning about Ignatius' legacy and sacrifices. She felt at ease knowing he lived the rest of his life in service of others. Once Jude and Shard were ready to travel again, Hearth decided that she would return to her old life of witch hunting. Jude asked to come with her, but Hearth was already set on doing it alone, as it would be a dangerous path she did not want to drag others into. Personality The houndoom is a mysterious one who does not talk much. She almost always appears reserved and pensive, as if plotting every waking moment. Hearth is a very calm pokemon who doesn't let much of anything get to her. She seems devoid of fear or concern, confident in everything she does. The houndoom carries no bias, even for her own teammates, and if her teammates wind up infighting, she swallows them and keeps them inside temporarily, calming them. Forte/Skills Hearth can create embers underneath her fur. She normally does this involuntarily around areas where scorching fires are about to be ejected, whether it's from her mouth or from her very palms. The houndoom can also tether ghosts/spirits to her body, keeping them safe from harm. Being a good witch, she uses her witchcraft for better intentions, guiding spirits and hunting other evil witches. Trivia *A hearth is defined as both the area in front of a fireplace as well as the symbol of one's home. This could relate to the fact that Hearth is both a fire type and acts as a sort of motherly figure for both Jude and Shard. *Hearth and Ingrid's relationship is not dissimilar to that of the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz. As both repersent the antithesis of each other. *In Kinetic Spirits, Hearth, just like Jude, is depicted as a feral Houndoom. Her anthro form is mainly for artwork. Gallery File:Hearth concept.PNG|Hearth's concept art. Note the lack of hair in her initial design. Hearth and Jude.PNG|Hearth about to fish Shard out of Jude's stomach. 1487472444.shikaro fidhoundoom3.jpg|Jude and Shard's constant bickering tends to end with a timeout in Hearth's belly. (Art by Shikaro) Hearth and Witchfox.jpg|Despite leaving on not the best terms, Hearth and Ingrid still maintain a friendly relationship. File:Refhearthpic3.png|Hearth as a feral. File:hearthpic.png|Hearth before donning her outfit. Category:Females Category:Pokemon